Файл:La Loche Dene School Mass Shooting, Multiple Victims, At Least 4 Dead Saskatchewan, Canada VIDEO
Описание 'Run, bro, run!' Teen describes moments after shots fired at Saskatchewan school Teacher, two brothers of accused among those killed in La Loche school shooting: mayor, family 4 killed following school shooting in La Loche, Sask., Trudeau says. 'This is every parent's worst nightmare,' Prime Minister Justin Trudeau says. Five people have died in a school shooting in the northern Saskatchewan community of La Loche, says Prime Minister Justin Trudeau. Two others are in critical condition, he said. "Obviously this is every parent's worst nightmare," Trudeau said Friday in a brief statement from Davos, Switzerland. A suspect is in custody, he said, and the situation was under control. Trudeau also thanked first responders who reacted "quickly and bravely" in what he called a "tragic and terrible day." La Loche is a community of about 3,000. The school is for grades 7 to 12. "I ran outside the school," Noel Desjarlais, a Grade 10 student at the school, told CBC News. "There was lots of screaming. There was about six, seven shots before I got outside. I believe there was more shots by the time I did get out." "Myself I'm fine," he said. "I ended up running and telling people get out the doors." Saskatchewan's air ambulance system has also tweeted it has been dispatched to La Loche, which is about 500 kilometres northwest of Prince Albert, Sask. An official from STARS said the service was dispatched from Saskatoon to La Loche at 1:35 p.m. CST. Saskatchewan Premier Brad Wall also issued a statement, about the situation. "Words cannot express my shock and sorrow at the horrific events today in La Loche," Wall said. "My thoughts and prayers are with all the victims, their families and friends and all the people of the community. Thank you to the RCMP and all the emergency personnel who responded quickly to the shootings. Saskatchewan Education and Social Services will be available to provide all necessary crisis support and counselling services to the school and the community." NDP MP Georgina Jolibois also issued a statement Friday. "As the former mayor of La Loche, I am shocked and saddened by the shooting in the Dene Building at the La Loche Community School in my riding," her statement said. "The shooting hits close to home for me as my family members attend the school." She added that the community "has faced adversity in the past and we will persevere," adding that her thoughts and prayers were with everyone affected by the shooting. ‘La Loche is devastated’: At least two dead after shooting at Saskatchewan school, chief says The chief of a Saskatchewan First Nation says at least two people are dead and a suspect is in custody after a daytime shooting at the community school in La Loche, a northern community approximately six hours north of Saskatoon. “The community usually pulls together really strong in times like this. Right now, La Loche is devastated,” said Clearwater River Dene Nation Chief Teddy Clark on Friday. “Both Clearwater and La Loche, a lot of people are in shock. This is something that you only see on TV most of the time.” Acting Mayor Kevin Janvier said that RCMP confirmed to him that one person was in custody but said he did not know anything about the suspect. According to The Canadian Press, the community’s fire chief said a boy with a gun was in custody. “It’s just tragic and everybody’s running around,” said Janvier. “I’m not 100 per cent sure but what’s actually happened but it started at home and ended at the school.” According to RCMP and the La Loche Community School, a lockdown was in place for much of the afternoon and the district was dealing with what it called an “emergency” and was “asking the public to stay away while the matter is resolved by the RCMP.” STARS Ambulance was dispatched from Saskatoon. Ken Ladouceur, the division’s director of education, says he received a call from the principal of La Loche Community School shortly after 1 p.m. According to the district, the emergency was “occurring at the Dene Building,” which is for Grades 7 to 12. Ducharme elementary school was also under a lockdown “which will not be lifted until we hear (from La Loche RCMP) that it is safe … We will not be allowing anyone in or out until we have a clear idea of what is going on.” La Loche Community School is for pre-Kindergarten to Grade 12, and houses approximately 900 students in two buildings, according to the school’s Facebook page. Parents were being asked to not go to the Dene Building to the “active, ongoing incident,” and instead only to to Ducharme elementary school. “We are in the preliminary stages of investigation,” said RCMP in a news release. “Further details will be provided as they become available.”